dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pandawa/Chance/Intelligence/1
This is my way of build: costly but Extremly effective!!! This is one of the Best Builds For pandawas, and actually has a future Note to your self: if this is your main you have a hard way to go; but never give up pandawas are the most elite and most Prestigious Class in dofus game so far, not every one dare to create one and let it become it's main character like us. Reasons to Choose This build * Many have told me that pandawas are MEANT to be Water based... like Enu. Characters. well if you Want a Water based character go Train a Enu. Don't boder training a pandawa since it hits less, less proc(at least -20), Short range attack, and you dont get the water attack Until lvl 54. * Pandawas are Meant to be double Power in MY opinion.. agi,str,intel with Water compeleting it... * Most Elementary spell: like Leek Pie, Striking and Cawwot are intel. based. * Blue Blops have around 69% resistance to water so basically ur hits will be around 10-25 what is taking 4 ap, but leek pie will hit them 25+(with 100 intel.)for 2 ap. and blazing hits 70+ for 3 ap. * Intelligence will boost your Initiative as fast as Agility does. * Also, intelligence will boost your Shield's efficacity, in PvP battles. Spell Maxing Your main spells and the ones that have first to reach max lvl: * 1. Blazing Fist(read more how to lvl it up) * 2. Boozer (read more how to lvl it up) * 3. Karcham,ChamrakBoth to lvl 4 only * 4. Melancholy * 5. Karzam to lvl 4 only * 6. Explosive Flask (obtain striking as well it will be helpful even in this build) Or * 1. Blazing Fist(read more how to lvl it up) * 2. Boozer (read more how to lvl it up) * 3. Striking (can be before or after Leek Pie) * 4. Leek Pie (can be before or after striking) * 5. Melancholy * 6. Explosive Flask Updates: * 1. Master pandawa spell has been improved... meaning that it's probebly good to lvl your lvl 100 spell to 5 Characteristic Points Your Characteristic Points: * 1. From 1-11(50 points) to Intelligent. * 2. From 11-21(50 points) to Vitality. * 3. From 21-41 (50 points: you 2 for lvl and 3 for the next) to Intelligent. * 4. From 41-71 (100 points: 50 1 for 1, next 50 2 for 1) to Chance. * 5. From 71-100+ ( I recomand you to go 2/1 into chance/Vitality) Level Booster * 1-12: Start at the tutorial on weak arachnee. There boost your Boozer to 2 and use the rest of spell point for Blazing Fist until you reach lvl 12. There you have maxed out your Blazing Fist and you should of put all charecteristic points into Intelligence until you have 50. Now you hit twice with Blazing Fist and stay drunk for 3 turns. * 12-21: Well done so far. From here your points go into Vitality and Boozer, untill you have maxed Boozer. Now you can even hit at least once with your Blazing Fist when you use boozer. * 21-53: This is a gap that you meet no good spell (usefull in PvP, but useless in fighting alone). So you may got Striking spell by trading 120 Moskito Brows for it. An even better spell is Leek Pie : max this one too. If you prefer to play cooperative with your friend, you may want to put the boost points in some other spells, like an element reduction (up to level 3, this is enough for now) or the combo Karcham + Chamrak (up to level 4, in order to perform the two of them in a single round). * Put all after lvl 21 into Intelligence so that you will have 100 intel at lvl 41. After 41 all must go to Chance until you reach 100 in this too, which will take around 30 lvls, meaning at lvl 71 you have it boosted to 100. * 54-69: Congratulations, you have gotten the Melancholy, THE best Pandawa move and your first non-alcoholic class spell attack which is extremly popular between Pandawas. You can max it right after you got it and you'll be happy you did it! Train on Fungi Masters if you have Leek Pie, if not stay on piglets. * 70-100+: Max Explosive Flask at lvl 71 and now you have the best spells all maxed and ready to go. I see no more spells (unless you have a weapon skill that must be leveled after lvl 71). * Spells points after 71 (or 81 due to weapon skill) can be spread out through out your spells like Cawwot that heals you and too as a tree protecting you. Pandiniuras is also a good spell too lvl up! Sets and Equipments * 1-20: Advantuer set * (BEST INTEL GOBBAL LINNING AND AMMY YOU CAN GET): 20-38: Gobbal set * 38-70: Perspic set or * 60+: Full akwadala set with gelano, or(no gelano) full akwadala with Kam Assutra's amulet * 70+: 1''': Weapons: Ares, God Rod Then Hebuse Shovel '''2: Rings: a:Gelano, b:Kwakring 3''': Amulet: Autumn Leaf, Spring Leaf '''4: Belt: Blue Turtle Belt 5''': Cape: Hairy Cloak, Mastralis Crocloak '''6: Hat: Black Dreggheadgear,Dark Miner hat 7''': Pet: Water Bwak Basic Monsters '''1-20: Gobballs, Mushd, Boars. 21-35: Lousy Pig Knights, Wabbits, Mushd, ???. 36-59: Piglets, Lousy Pig Knights, Wabbits, Treechnids, Fungi Masters. 60-100: Ouginaks, Blops, Treechnids, Plain Boars, Fungi Masters. 100+: Dopples, Dreggons, Ouginaks, Pandala Nolifs Land Ghosts (in a large group), Cemetary Ghosts, Kanigers. Category:Class